


idée fixe

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Dark!Arno, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: In one world, Callum Lynch was born male, and met his ancestor Aguilar.In another, Callum Lynch was born female and that made all the difference.She met a different ancestor.Arno Dorian.





	idée fixe

Cal still felt the sting of the scrapes on her dirt-stricken face. She rubbed absently at the dirt streaking her cheeks.

Her mother wouldn’t be happy with her.

“Mo-” Her voice tapered off at the sight before her.

Her mother was sleeping. Yes- _butwhywasshesoSTILL_ \- she must have gotten tired while clutching the necklace.

But why was there blood?

The sudden ringing in Cal’s ears increased as did the sudden blurriness in her vision.

Cal forced her eyes to focus.

Her father- _whatdidhedonononoNO_ -muttered in Spanish, and stopped at her stare.

“Run, Cal, run,” he said.

Cal felt something inside her break.

_The watch in his hand dropped as did his heart._

_“Don’t look, boy.”_

_The little black book was clutched in his trembling hands. Little fat drops of tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the black cover of the book. The sight of his father’s cold corpse on the crimson carpet still stained itself in his mind-_

The wet sensation on her cheeks… she lifted a hand only to recoil at the sight of what exactly was on her hand.

Blood.

She stumbled back in shock.

**_RunrunrunrunyouneedtorunCaL_ **

The chanting around her increased as did the ringing.

“Stop.” Cal needed to run. But her feet still stayed glued to the floor and her eyes to the necklace, dripping with blood, hanging from her mother’s limp hand.

 _“Courir.”_ was all she heard before feeling the cold sensation enveloping her body like she was being forced into a tub full of ice.

Cal ran...

And never looked back.

(She didn’t have a choice.) 

* * *

 He always watched. The navy blue smoke brushing against her body as she walked across the street became a normal sensation.

It was almost comforting.

To see someone care when no one else did.

(But he wasn’t real.)

The loud sound of a horn didn’t register in her mind until it was too late. Like a deer in the headlights, Cal stood there.

Just frozen.

Once again, a creeping sensation of coldness seeped through her being and Cal felt herself move.

Her feet moved in one smooth motion before her body rolled across the hard surface of the road.

A breathy laugh filled with something echoed in her mind.

(The smoke curled tighter around her.)


End file.
